1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the art of coupling a processor to a motherboard of a computer system.
2. Background Information
Microprocessor based personal computers are known in the art, including personal computers employing low profile form factors. Traditionally, low profile personal computers have employed zero insertion force (ZIF) sockets to couple processors to the motherboards. Historically, the manner in which processors are coupled to the motherboards has not been an issue that needs to be addressed in achieving low profile, as the processors generally have a very low profile. However, recent advances in microprocessor technology have led to certain high performance microprocessors to employ a "cartridge" like approach to packaging, and single edge card connector (SECC) technology to connect the processor packages to the motherboards. Because of the high performance nature of these processors, typically heat sinks with substantial masses have to be employed to dissipate the heat generated by these processors. The first generation SECC processor packages are coupled to the motherboards with the two components occupying orthogonal planes, as a result constraining the low profile that can be achieved. Thus, a new non-orthogonal approach to coupling these new high performance SECC processor packages and motherboards is desired.